


An Unexpected Appearance

by QPMZ007



Category: Bjyx, Untamed - Fandom
Genre: Angry Yibo, Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Happy First Anniversary to The Untamed, M/M, Xiao zhan as a delivery boy, street dancer of china set, vanity van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QPMZ007/pseuds/QPMZ007
Summary: Xiao zhan visits Yibo on the set of "Street Dancer of China" due to some unresolved conflict between them. It obviously causes media uproar.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	An Unexpected Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have come out like, a month ago, but due to some reasons, it didn't. I just couldn't complete it. But now I think this was supposed to be published on this very special day, "First Anniversary of The Untamed". So, here you go.

They got into an argument over the "Online haters thing".

Again.

This had become a lot more frequent than Xiao zhan would have like.

It started out as innocently as always. Yibo consoling him about the whole matter and telling him that he was there and he could tell everything to him. And Xiao zhan did. Well, most things.

It would be no good to tell Yibo that he had finally decided to take firm legal actions against the haters. Because the boy would worry himself to death and would want to help him in any way possible. Providing more bodyguards, hiring more lawyers or whatever it took. And some of those people would find clues and demand 'why Xiao zhan hired the same lawyer who has been working with Yuehua for years' or 'why does that particular bodyguard seems to be working for both Xiao zhan and Yibo.

He simply didn't want any of that.

When Yibo came to visit him in Shanghai just for a couple of hours, they talked about nothing but that. Yibo complained about how Xiao zhan doesn't want him at least informed about any of the decisions he makes, much less taking part in.

"You didn't even care to at least text me about it. I got the news from the gossip people on set. Just like everyone else. I felt like I am no different. I have no special place in your life. Or do you still think me as a kid?" He had said furiously and left. Xiao Zhan had no chance of defending himself.

So, now he had gone out of his way and decided to take a reckless step.

"No. Absolutely not. "His manager had said upon hearing the idea. As if it was a bomb that would go off the second she said yes.

"Please jie. I have to do this anyhow. He still hasn't responded to any of my messages Not a single one." He pleaded like a child for his favourite toffee.

It had become a habit now. He had to take her permission, not his mother's, even before meeting his mother. But it was necessary. For his and everyone's sanity.

"You want me to let you sneak into the set of 'Street Dancer' meet your Yibo and then take you out safely without anyone noticing." 

"Yes." 

"Are you out of your mind Xiao zhan?!!!!!!"

"Jie!!! Please." He said, looking into her eyes earnestly. 

And she knew that he wanted it badly. It wasn't like him to be stubborn for such things. He had no interest in jeopardising his own career, especially after the last few months. 

🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰😉

They had been practicing for the shoot of the next episode since the morning. It was lunch time now. Not exactly a lunch, to be precise. They were eating just because it was afternoon. Most of them had to travel long distances before they got home, so it was just for surviving the drive. Rehearsals were over for the day and everyone would be leaving soon. 

All the participants were separated from the mentors during lunch, but Zhang Yixing wanted to spend as much time with his team as he could. So now there were only three of them. Jackson, Wallace Chung and Yibo. 

They were discussing about the new performances, the extraordinary ones, the worst ones and ones in between. He had no interest in indulging himself in any such discussion, but he made sure to be polite and gave little comments in between. He was someone who listened to everyone and everything, without being involved himself. 

Also, his row with Xiao zhan had earned him quite a bit of a disturbance and loss of patience. But he never let it show, of course. He was known to be less talkative, so no one paid him any mind when he kept quiet for long stretches of time. 

He was in a slightly dormant state of mind so it didn't arouse any suspicion in his mind when someone from the crew informed him that the package he ordered had arrived and the delivery man was waiting for it to be received personally from him. 

Had he really ordered something here in Shanghai, he wondered, while walking towards the delivery man who was wearing a uniform of some online delivery company he couldn't pinpoint and had a mask on. Well, maybe he did. You can't really expect him to keep a track of his schedule, his diet, his clothes and his packages too at the same time, can you? But he would surely remember if he ordered something to be personally received, so he was ready to put up his defenses, not that he had none up now, to fight with whatever came up.  
He didn't want any more stalking fans around him after the hotel and the car incident. 

The delivery man turned around and looked up. 

That's when he saw it. Those big Dove eyes and black hair. The button nose and those full lips, the mole under them that he so adored must be below the mask. A certain someone who was a little taller than him and six years older. 

He halted in his steps for a couple of seconds, barely noticeable and then resumed walking in more confident strides. He knew he had the upper hand here, not that he liked it. He wanted to be equal to this man. 

Xiao zhan suddenly looked down, towards his shoes. The same ones that Yibo got him last month. He wanted to tell Yibo who he was, just in case.......

But it proved to be unnecessary. Yibo had recognised him the moment he saw his eyes. He felt insulted that Xiao zhan didn't think he was capable of recognising his own boyfriend from such small distance. He wanted to make this insult visible. 

"Didn't think I would be able to tell that it's you zhan- ge?" He said when he was standing in front of the man. 

"It's not that. I was just taking precautions." Xiao zhan answered. 

"Oh, of course. You are always prepared. You never want to get me off guard. You always warn me beforehand, don't you?" He taunted. 

Xiao zhan knew Yibo was angry. But he didn't expect him to be this angry. 

"Yibo, please listen to me. You didn't give me a chance to explain myself when -" But Yibo cut him off. 

"When you went on and decided to sue haters and not tell me you mean?" He was furious.

Xiao Zhan was here to explain himself. Really. 

"Yibo, I care about you a lot. You know that. I didn't -" Yibo interrupted again. 

"You didn't want to disturb and create any distraction. You didn't want to burden me about it or want to get me involved. You didn't want to jeopardise my career along with you. Heard it before. Anything else?"

Xiao zhan had never seen Yibo this raging before. This was new to him and he had to figure a way out soon. He didn't have a lot of time on hand. He had agreed for two hours with his manager. She wouldn't have a single more second. 

"Yibo. Stop it. You know how much I hate dragging you into this. You know how much I care." He tried with subtle words. 

But maybe it was just an unfortunate day, because a brilliant idea found it's way into Yibo's mind. Well, brilliant for him, a disaster for others. 

"Then prove it." He said. 

"What?" Xiao zhan exclaimed, widening his eyes. 

And Yibo just looked around them. His vision dancing over the crew members packing up the props and leaving , some of them having lunch, the participants chatting enthusiastically and finally his colleagues, who were finishing their meals rapidly, ready to leave. 

Xiao zhan froze when it dawned upon him. The idea to do any such thing was itself terrifying. The results would be disastrous. 

"Prove it zhan ge. And quickly please. We don't have all day." 

🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁

Maybe it was the pent up frustration of being away from Yibo when they were fighting or maybe it was the need to prove himself, like Yibo said. Convey his feelings. Tell him that he had the same desire that Yibo felt. That he wanted to share everything, but couldn't. 

He could see most of the participants and crew leaving. It was the safest now, he assumed. As safe as it could get. 

Very well. He thought. 

So, he very slowly removed one side of the mask from where it was tucked in behind his ear and then the other. 

Just then he saw Jackson approaching them. 

The man was shocked to death.  
"Oh my god!!! Is it really Xiao zhan?!!! I can't believe this!!!" He exclaimed 

"Hi." Xiao zhan muttered hesitantly. 

"Hi. How did you..... I mean, here...." He couldn't find words, apparently. 

"I am here to......... visit Yibo." He completed for him. 

"Oh. Of course." He said. "Yibo!!! Why didn't you tell us that he was coming?" He yelled, winding an arm around Yibo's shoulders.

Xiao zhan found this irritating, but couldn't express, of course, like so many other things. 

"I didn't know he was coming." Yibo said plainly, like he didn't care about any of it. 

Xiao zhan didn't want Yibo to have a bad impression in front of his colleagues, so he covered for him, "I didn't tell him. You know how the fans and the paparazzi are." 

"Of course. And given how popular you both are, it must be even more difficult for you." He said sympathetically. Only a star would understand this. 

The remaining crew took no time to catch up with them, a lot of photographs and autographs were taken. Xiao Zhan was sure that these photos would take no time to circulate on the Internet and catch everyone's attention. The next few days would be hell for sure. 

Yibo's manager just stared angrily at them for a few minutes and then stomped out of there, to start the disaster control steps already, for sure. 

It took a while for everyone to overcome their initial surprise and settle down. The fact that most of them worked with stars on a daily basis was the most helpful. 

"Hey, we were just having lunch, why don't you join us?" Jackson proposed. 

"I thought you were done." Yibo said coldly as if he didn't want Xiao zhan to join them at all. 

Xiao zhan glared at him and Yibo looked away. Jackson saw them both and laughed heartily. It was rare to see Wang Yibo lose a fight like this, after all. 

"Yes, I am done. But I am in no hurry, and I wouldn't want to miss a chance to talk to Xiao zhan a bit, would I?" He said. 

"Of course." Xiao zhan smiled. 

They joined Wallace Chung for the lunch. Zhang Yixing came back too, seeing the new guest. 

All of them discussed about the show and Xiao zhan provided his own opinions in between. It was easier to fall into an easy conversation as they were a part of the same industry. Eventually they came to the topic of Xiao Zhan's controversial career. 

"Yes, I was discouraged a bit,of course, but I knew it happens to all the stars sometime in their career and I am very lucky to have good friends around me." He said. 

They came to the conclusion that whatever happens, life goes on as usual and it's what they get money for, really. Acting and singing is just a part of the whole deal. 

Yibo also chatted happily to his colleagues, carefully avoiding Xiao zhan, if the three of them noticed, they didn't comment on it. 

After about an hour, Jackson was ready to leave, as were Wallace Chung and Yixing. 

They took some more photos for their personal accounts and exchanged contacts. Now there was no hope of suppressing this. 

"We will leave in a while." Yibo said, when they asked him about his plans for the day.

He knew Xiao zhan had chosen this time to visit him after a lot of wise consideration. First of all, this was a practice day, so there were very few cameramen and other important people. Also, they had only half day schedule, so most of the crew and the participants had left already. It was really an ideal time for visiting him. He had a photo shoot in the evening, so he had a few hours on hand. 

"um...... so, I wanted to............." Xiao zhan was deciding whether to talk about everything here, or go somewhere else. It wasn't really crowded now. 

But Yibo resolved the issue for him. "My trailer is standing right behind this venue, in the parking lot. We can go there............ if you want, I mean." He wasn't sure if Xiao zhan wanted to be in such closed space with him, after how he behaved today, but he tried. He wanted to get over their little fight as much as Xiao zhan. 

"Let's go." Xiao zhan said definitely, leading the way himself. 

🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁

The vanity van wasn't Yibo's personal, it was provided by the production because of their long practice sessions. He used it for changing, resting and some privacy. 

There was "WANG YIBO" written in bold letters on the black van, so it took no effort for Xiao zhan to identify it. Yibo opened the door with the key he had and entered the van. Just then his phone buzzed with a message. Xiao Zhan looked at him questioningly. 

"My manager. We have an hour, apparently." He sighed. The reminder of their limited time and busy schedules was always unwelcome, especially when they wanted to spend time together. 

Xiao zhan leaned against the closed window and Yibo remained standing. 

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" Xiao zhan asked casually. 

"I think I will be sleeping." He answered, still fuming a little. 

"Yibo........... I......" He couldn't think of anything to say after Yibo's reply. But he had to do something.  
"Come here." He finally said. He knew it always helps. 

But Yibo was reluctant to do so. Xiao Zhan was really offended due to it. It didn't usually happen that he called Yibo standing at such close parameter and the boy refused in such a way.  
"Wang Yibo!!!! I asked you to come here." 

But Yibo would have none of it. "Why?" He asked. 

"Just come here." 

"Then don't regret if I really do." Yibo said and took a wide step to reach in front of Xiao zhan. 

He was angry all right , but could never resist the temptation of marking the man when they were inside a rather small space. Alone. 

He placed both of his hands on either side of Xiao Zhan's torso and brought their lips together to kiss him furiously. 

Xiao zhan was a little taken back, but it wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting it. Suddenly he felt Wang Yibo's tongue enter his mouth forcefully. The kiss had been passionate since the very beginning. They came to a halt when their teeth clashed together, making a clasping sound. 

He took deep breaths to fill his lungs, but Wang Yibo started nibbling on his neck. "Aaah...... Yibo......." He cried out after Yibo bit down hard on his neck. 

They knew it was dangerous to leave any marks of their love making, so Yibo moved down and pulled down Xiao Zhan's elastic pants along with his underwear. Seeing that Xiao Zhan's cock was already leaking, he glanced upwards at the man, as if asking how could he get hard so quickly, knowing very well that it was all due him. He could have been smirking, given the situation, but was far too angry and upset with everything to do so. 

He got down on his knees properly and took Xiao Zhan's leaking member into his hot mouth without wasting a single second. "Y-Yibo........ what........ wa-wait..... aah....... aaaah...." Xiao zhan was sputtering nonsense and moaning continuously when Yibo started sucking on his member. The boy deep throated him and even held his waist tightly to stop him from moving. 

Someone else would have surely taken advantage of such a situation and considered himself in power here. But for Xiao zhan, he was nothing but a writhing mess, doesn't matter if he is under Yibo, taking in his cock so well, above him, riding him, or being blowed by him like now. Yibo was always the one in control. 

Soon he felt on edge of coming, "I-I....... can't........ Y-Yibo....." He couldn't complete the sentence but Yibo understood. 

He put in a little more effort and Xiao zhan came right inside his mouth. Both of them settled on the nearby couch panting. 

"I'm sorry Bo-di." Xiao zhan apologised. 

Yibo was taken back by this. He should apologise, not Xiao zhan. He behaved like a brat today, more than that. And he had actually forgiven Xiao zhan for earlier. He knew the man did it just out of concern. 

So he went on and took Xiao Zhan's hands in his. "No, Zhan - ge, I should be the one to apologise. I was really rude today." 

"I think I deserved it. I did exclude you from an important decision I made." 

"I know you did it for me, ge. I shouldn't have asked you to do all of this. We are going to be in so much trouble. All because of stupid me." Yibo really felt guilty for leaning on the side of his enormous ego. 

"Well........ I can't really deny you anything, can I?" Xiao zhan said teasingly. He didn't want to waste their precious time just apologising. 

"Of course you can't. How can you, after watching this handsome face and beautiful body of mine." He teased right back, that earned him a smack on his arm. 

They kissed a little more and then took off without giving anyone chance of creating any more ruckus. 

But it didn't end there, obviously. They trended on Weibo and all other important and unimportant apps for a whole week. Pictures circulated everywhere and people made all the assumptions their minds could come up with. Their managers gave them hell for the whole stunt and they were strictly ordered not to meet each other for at least a month. 

But it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Do forgive me if there are any mistakes or if the facts aren't correct, I wanted to publish this today anyhow, as my contribution to our bjyx fandom so there might be some corrections. 
> 
> Happy First Anniversary Everyone. 
> 
> I would like to quote something - 
> 
> "Mountains never change  
>  Rivers still flow  
>  We will meet someday in  
>  the future  
>  There's still plenty of time" 
> 
> I hope I did it right. Its from the last fanmeet. 
> 
> I am never going to be able to forget this, even if I wish so, it has occupied a very important place in my heart and will remain there forever. 
> 
> This has been a wonderful journey and will be so, for years to come because I think this isn't the end. We will be always connected by Wang Yibo and Xiao zhan and keep following them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my work. 
> 
> Be safe and healthy wherever you are.


End file.
